


Nott A Breakdown

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: "Someone trying to talk to Nott about her freaking out and breakdown thats been happening for the past couple days since before they even encountered the big tree."





	Nott A Breakdown

Jester bit her lip as she watched Nott pace a few feet away. They’d stopped for a quick break but Nott couldn’t calm down long enough to even catch her breath. She gave the haversack a sidelong look and thought about the flask that was hidden inside.

She cleared her throat. “Nott,” she called. “Will you come sit with me?” Nott didn’t look like she was going to say yes, so Jester brought the charm and bat her eyes and wiggled her bottom lip. “Please?” Nott started towards her right away and Jester only felt a little bad about manipulating her. When Nott got near but didn’t move to sit, Jester gently grabbed her and pulled her into her lap, gently brushing her fingers through Nott’s hair. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Nott’s cheek was pressed against Jester’s arm and it made it difficult to speak and because of Jester’s strength she knew that there was no hope of escaping. “What are you doing? Why are you doing this?”

“You look like you’re about to explode, you’ve got smoking coming out of your ears. You just need to relax for a few minutes or you’re gonna burn out.”

“What I need is my booze. Hey, do you know who has it?”

“Nott, I don’t think that any of them would take it.” Nott didn’t look convinced. “Beau gave you wine last night, why would she do that if she was gonna take your flask?”

“To throw me off! She’s wily and shifty like that. Mail fraud is a gateway crime.”

“I think she’s done a lot worse than mail fraud.”

“Exactly!”

Jester giggled and continued brushing her fingers through Nott’s hair until she felt Nott begin to relax in her arms. “See, you’re alright. You don’t need booze.”

“I do though. I do.”

“Why?”

“Because this life is insane! I mean, we’re fighting invisible fog monsters, undead hordes, and whatever the fuck was under that bridge in an underground abyssal dungeon! I don’t know how the fuck you guys  _ aren’t _ acholics!” She turned to Jester with her eyes narrowed. “Or… maybe one of them  _ is _ an alcoholic and that’s why they stole my flask!”

Jester sighed started patting her back. “Nott, none of them stole your flask. You probably dropped it when you were running away from the Roc.”

Nott hummed thoughtfully and gave the rest of the group the stick eye. “You’re the only one I can trust, Jessie,” she said, speaking low and secretive. “We’ll need to be detectives together and figure out the case of the stolen flask.”

Jester shushed her again and continued rubbing her hair and back. “Later.”

Nott slowly started to lose the tension in her body and sag against Jester’s chest and stomach. “You promise?”

Jester didn’t answer and just started rocking her gently.


End file.
